


I'm Looking at the World in Your Eyes

by infinitizeit



Series: Domestic Yoonseok Fluff AU [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, and a tiny bit of crap smut, as per request, domestic life, family au, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi has been busy with work and Hoseok is more than patient and lovely as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Looking at the World in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this au so please expect more maybe.... I'll edit this eventually.

“Dad!” Yoongi hears from outside of the dimly lit room he’s holed up in. Namjoon looks up from his monitor and Yoongi’s already closing the door behind him. He’s greeted with the sight of his little monster running down the hall of the office studio, his tiny dark blue Timberlands pounding against the carpeted floor.

“Youngjae! What’re you doing here?” He asks but honestly he doesn’t care. He scoops up the tiny boy, spins him around a couple times, then hugs him tightly.

“Dad brought me here.” Youngjae chirps happily, turning to point back at Hoseok who is finally joining them from his trek from the elevator. Yoongi lights up even brighter when he sees the gorgeous smile of his boyfriend. A year and four months into their relationship and Yoongi still gets breathless from the just looking at Hoseok.

“Hey, baby.” Yoongi whispers, delivering a peck to irresistible lips. “Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?” He slides his arm around the other male’s waist and leads the two to the recording room.

“Youngjae misses you since you’ve been really busy with work these past few days. And truthfully I have, too.” Hoseok adds quietly, smile still in place as he adjusts the bag slung over his shoulder.

“Are your songs almost done? Is Uncle Joon here?” Youngjae asks loudly, whipping his head this way and that. Yoongi chuckles.

“Yes and yes. Uncle Joonie, Youngjae’s here.” Yoongi sings as he opens the door to the recording room. Namjoon turns around just as Youngjae is let go and the kid runs over to the producer. Namjoon picks him with a laughing roar, setting the child on his lap before spinning around on his chair.

Yoongi and Hoseok step outside of the room to have a moment alone together. “Here, let me take this.” Yoongi says, voice soft and gentle, the kind he reserves for the people he loves dearly. He takes the bag from Hoseok.

“Such a gentleman.” Hoseok breathes out. “Youngjae wanted to make you dinner so I helped and we came over. You haven’t been taking care of yourself lately.” Hoseok frowns and Yoongi’s heart aches at the action. He reaches up to thumb over the frown, dragging a corner of his lips up. Hoseok fails to not smile.

“I know, I know. This album is due by Friday and all we have to do is add the finishing touches. We’re almost done and then it’s simply work as usual. And I’ll be able to come home to spend time with my favorite boys.” Yoongi says, carding his hands through auburn hair. Hoseok’s smile curves his eyes and he leans into the touch.

“Good.” Hoseok’s index finger curls around the belt loop of Yoongi’s dark denim jeans, the pair that Hoseok loves the most, and yanks him closer. “Cause I really miss you.” Hoseok whispers, breath hot and ticklish against Yoongi’s ear. He drags the tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear and just as Yoongi is about to drag him to an empty studio and record the beautiful sounds of Hoseok moaning his name-

“I want to know the secret, too!” Comes Youngjae’s shrill voice and Hoseok is pulling away, acting like he was only hugging the kid’s dad. Namjoon is holding Youngjae’s hand, eyebrow raised while he’s shaking his head. Yoongi’s face is hot and his armpits are a little sweaty from being worked up so fast.

“I was just telling daddy how much you wanted to see him today.” Hoseok grins ear to ear. Yoongi clears his throat and nods, crouching down to be eye level with his son. “Thanks for making dinner, kiddo. I promise we can do whatever you want when dad’s done with all of his work and Uncle Joon isn’t being a meanie.” Yoongi smiles sweetly, looking up to see Namjoon pout at the last remark.

Youngjae turns around to glare up at Namjoon, his cheeks puffed out and a ridiculous pout put on. Namjoon gives an over dramatic reaction. “No, oh fearless overlord, take pity on me.” Youngjae yells and charges at Namjoon who takes off, starting a floor wide chase.

Yoongi tugs Hoseok into the studio and pushes him against the door. “Why are you so…?”

“In love with you?” Hoseok finishes, tilting his head with a playful smile. Yoongi stares for a moment before he smiles with a soft chuckle. He brings his hands up to cup Hoseok’s face.

“Seriously, because how did someone like me get the opportunity to have someone so gorgeous, kind hearted, and thoughtful in my life?” Yoongi whispers and he feels so cheesy and sentimental but when it comes to Hoseok he can’t find it in himself to mind.

Hoseok brings a hand up to curl around the hair at the back of Yoongi’s neck and the latter finishes the job by connecting their lips together. It’s a gentle kiss, perfectly coordinated with all the practice they’ve had during their relationship. A kiss they’ve shared probably millions of times, undoubtedly actually, but it feels the same as the first kiss they had together.

Yoongi takes Hoseok’s left hand, parting their lips to stare at the it. He smiles, pressing his lips to the ring adorning the thin finger.

“You’re so strange, Yoongi. Hard one moment, soft the next. A dick to Namjoon and an angel to Youngjae.” Hoseok muses aloud, bringing Yoongi’s hand up to nuzzle his cheek against it. Yoongi laughs, his smile growing wide and gummy.

“After you care for a tiny living being for seven years, you get soft and squishy. Not to mention Namjoon is a dick wrinkle.” Hoseok laughs and nods in understanding.

Their little moment is disrupted by the squeals of Youngjae and the cackling laughter erupting from Namjoon. Yoongi sighs but he’s smiling while he gazes into Hoseok’s eyes. “Wait for the weekend, baby. I can give you whatever you want then.”

Yoongi may or may not have grabbed a handful of Hoseok’s sweet ass.

**  
  
  
  
**

“Yoongi?” Comes a sleepy voice from within the darkness of the shared bedroom. Yoongi stops where he’s standing, hands in the drawer holding onto a shirt.

“Hey, Hoseok.” There’s rustling of sheets and then there’s light flooding the room. Yoongi’s heart swells when he sees Hoseok sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and scratching at his bare chest. His hair is sticking up at every angle.

“How was work?” He squints at Yoongi who starts to strip, deciding against the shirt after seeing Hoseok’s lack of one.

“It was long and tiring, but I’m done for the week. How about you, school and Youngjae?” Yoongi shucks off his pants and moves to the adjoined bathroom. He can hear more shuffling before Hoseok answers him.

“It was fine. A lot of the kids were pretty rowdy today and Youngjae did all of his chores for once without complaint. I rewarded him with brownies and I saved some for you, too. He also begged me to watch Despicable Me again. I swear he loves that movie.” Hoseok says, sleep grating against his throat. Yoongi splashes water on his face and brushes his teeth quickly.

He joins Hoseok in bed shortly after. “He asked me to make a remix of all of the songs from the soundtrack, I swear that kid- Are you not wearing any clothes?” Yoongi asks, smirk growing as Hoseok gives him a sly look.

“Surprise.” Hoseok all but purrs, eyes seeming more clear of sleep. He swings a leg over Yoongi’s hip and settles down. He leans over, placing his arms on either side of Yoongi’s head. Yoongi hums, pleased with this development, and slides his hands down the smooth curve of his back.

“I should come home more often. I can tell Namjoon all about it, I’m sure he’ll let me come home.” Yoongi’s smirk gets more devilish, palms squeezing soft flesh and fingernails digging in to leave marks. Hoseok arches up, a sinfully soft moan escaping past his plush lips. Hoseok stares down at him through hooded eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Make sure you don’t leave out any details.” Hoseok whispers, circling his hips painfully slow. Yoongi’s hands come around to run up defined muscles, reaching for Hoseok’s neck to bring him closer for a kiss.

“I like it when you’re dirty.” Yoongi whispers between passionate kisses. Hoseok smiles into the next kiss, but he’s soon consumed with nothing but thoughts of Yoongi as his mouth gets taken over by a minty tongue.

Fiery and sloppy kisses slowly turn into gentle and calculated pushing of lips. Hoseok gets so caught up in the pure feeling of Yoongi’s mouth that his hips have stopped moving, his mind numbed with Yoongi’s emotions consuming him whole.

It takes Hoseok a moment to realize Yoongi’s stopped moving his lips and he opens his eyes to find him with his eyes struggling to stay open. Hoseok laughs quietly and moves so he’s got Yoongi nestled in his arms against his chest.

“Goodnight, my love.” And like that, Yoongi falls asleep to the sound of Hoseok’s heartbeat and soft laughter.

**  
  
  
  
**

“Hey Seokjin, Youngjae has a project due on Monday, so can you help him with it? It’s pretty simple, just a magazine collage of things he likes. I just want to make sure he’s being watched with the scissors. And the glue. He ate that last time.” Hoseok chuckles, looking over to the aforementioned child who is getting attacked by his dad’s sloppy kisses.

Seokjin laughs, agreeing to do whatever Youngjae needs done. But Hoseok gets lost in the scene playing before them. His heart swells with pride from within his chest. He’s proud of Yoongi and of Youngjae and he’s so amazed to be a part of their close knit relationship. He knows he’s being overly sentimental when he feels the sting at the back of his eyes.

Yoongi catches his gaze and looks briefly concerned before he realizes what Hoseok means by the face he’s making. So he he gives him a soft and private smile, regardless of Seokjin and Youngjae. Sometimes it feels like it’s only Hoseok and Yoongi in the world and everything else just sort of blurs.

Youngjae sprints over to Hoseok and tackles his legs before he gets scooped up into a warm hug. “I’m going to miss you, dad. Please take care of dad.” Youngjae leans in to whisper into Hoseok’s ear. “I don’t want him to be tired anymore. And I don’t want you to be sad anymore, too.” Before Hoseok can respond that he’s perfectly happy, Youngjae is getting Seokjin to take him and then he’s off.

“I look sad?” Hoseok muses aloud as Yoongi makes his way over.

“That what he said?” Yoongi asks, resting his arm around the curves of Hoseok’s waist. The latter nods. “I know…” He starts, slow and hesitant as he formulates the jumble of words on his tongue into something sort of coherent. “I’m not the best boyfriend I can be. Or the best dad, either. And I know that my work is the cause of that.”

He wants to continue but Hoseok is turning to him and he’s got a face full of Hoseok’s neck and he’s warm and smells so good.

“Don’t, Yoongi. Seriously. I understand, Youngjae understands. I could see you only one minute a day and love you no less.”

Yoongi’s heart soars like someone threw it like a fastball to Hoseok and he hit a homerun. Running straight to Yoongi.

“You know…” He whispers and he smiles when goosebumps stand on Hoseok’s neck. Yoongi pulls him closer, fingers tightening around his sides. “Whenever I see you, I run out of breath. And your existence alone is art.”

There’s a snort followed by a push and Hoseok is walking up their driveway. “Min Yoongi, serenading me with his own lyrics.” Hoseok shakes his head but he loves it really and the burning of his cheeks is proof enough.

“What? I told you I wrote it about you.” Yoongi casually strides over to join him as they disappear back into their house.

“Alone at last, what should we do? Laundry? Dishes? Clean the bathroom?” Hoseok ponders, tapping his chin as he stands in the living room.

“As fun as all of that sounds, I think I have a better idea. It involves spending time with my one true love in a very special place.” Yoongi curls his lips up to appear mischievous and Hoseok bites on his lip in anticipation. It’s been a while. “That’s right baby. Daddy’s getting pizza tonight.” Yoongi hollers and dashes to the kitchen to retrieve the pizza delivery flyer.

Hoseok’s shoulders slump. Right, pizza is his one true love. Not ready to feel absolutely defeated yet, Hoseok narrows his eyes and heads to the bathroom.

_Just you wait, Yoongi._

**  
  
  
  
  
**

“Hey, Hoseok, pizza came. You alright in there?” Yoongi knocks on the bathroom door softly. He hears his name and he’s beckoned in so he opens the door like he’s told.

He stops when he sees Hoseok sitting on the toilet lid. His hair is tousled like he pulled at it, legs are spread open with his shorts puddled around his ankles. Yoongi’s eyes follow the slender arm down to where it’s attached hand is shoved down cotton boxers. He glances up Hoseok’s face, lolled back and teeth abusing his lips.

“Shit.” He hisses and he’s on the floor in seconds, ripping the offending article of clothing down. He’s got Hoseok’s dick in his mouth before Hoseok can even moan from Yoongi’s hands on him. He lets out a strangled noise as Yoongi swallows around his length and in the back of Hoseok’s hazy mind he dances in victory.

Hoseok cards his fingers through Yoongi’s hair and drags him off of his cock. “I think you should fuck me.” He says like it was today’s newspaper headline and Yoongi really doesn’t even need to _think_ about it at all. He just does.

Hoseok is splayed out on their mattress, bed unmade because Hoseok let Yoongi sleep in today and he never makes the bed. Yoongi is on his knees which are planted firmly on the bed to cage Hoseok’s thighs. He’s completely naked and Yoongi takes a moment to drink in all of that bronze.

“Have I ever told you how unreal you are?” Yoongi grits out, dragging his fingertips along Hoseok’s arms. “I swear I could write my entire life away about how amazing you are.”

Hoseok loves when Yoongi is like this. When he gets poetic over him to the point where he can’t even bother with his proudly standing erection because he’s too busy marveling at Hoseok. And Hoseok can’t say he doesn’t do the same with Yoongi.

“I can’t get enough of you.” Yoongi breathes out like it’s the eighth wonder of the world. Like Hoseok is a new species that no one has studied yet and he’s the first to stumble upon him.

“As much as I love when you’re like this, I also love it when you commit your name to my tongue.” Hoseok says, lips quirked and he knows he’s got Yoongi back where he wants him. A little dirty talk from his sunshine always gets Yoongi under his thumb.

“I’m so glad I have you in my life.” Yoongi grunts into his ear as he fucks him into the pillows. Hoseok is so gone beyond this point that he doesn’t even register anything besides the name _Yoongi._ “You are my _everything_.” Each word is enunciated with the slap of skin on skin, with Hoseok’s moans following his every move.

Yoongi thumbs over a hickey on Hoseok’s neck, not even caring about what the school principal might say if she finds out. He curls his fingers in Hoseok’s hair and brings him up for a rough kiss, teeth clashing and uncoordinated.

“I…” Hoseok chokes on his tongue, or maybe it’s Yoongi’s, he can’t tell. “Yoongi, I…” His head falls back and Yoongi’s gritting out encouraging words because he’s doing _good, like that, yeah._ “I love you” is what he shouts when he cums and he chants Yoongi’s name until he comes down from his high.

Yoongi cums from the words alone, tears welling up in his eyes from all the intense emotions connecting them physically and mentally.

“I love you.” Yoongi whispers as he wipes his tired love down, cleaning him thoroughly so he won’t be uncomfortable. “I sincerely do.”

Hoseok gives him a tired grin. “I’m sorry about the pizza.” Yoongi turns and glances at where the pizza had been kicked off of the bed and fallen to the floor. He laughs and pulls Hoseok over so he’s resting on his chest with his chin propped up to look at Yoongi.

“After sex like that, I really can’t find it in me to care.” He brushes his fingers through Hoseok’s damp hair, straightening it out the best he can. He finds himself stopping in time to appreciate Hoseok, something he finds himself doing probably too frequently.

“Yoongi, stay in my life forever, okay?” Hoseok’s voice is quiet, afraid that if he’s too loud he’ll wake up from this dream.

 **  
** “Forever and ever, Hoseok.” He replies with no hesitation and Hoseok thinks that this is it. This is the person he can grow old with.


End file.
